


I’ll Be Homeward Bound In Time

by Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove/pseuds/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove
Summary: Theseus mourns over Leta, but through a miracle, finds hope again at Numengard Palace.(I don’t want to spoil it!)





	1. Letters to A Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter takes place after The Crimes of Grindelwald, so there will be spoilers. It’s a series of letters Theseus writes after Leta dies.

Dear Leta,

This is kind of strange for me. I have no one to mail this to, so I just put all these letters in your jewelry box.

You used to love that old jewelry box so much. I found your old watch in it and your favorite pair of earrings and the necklace I gave you when I used to court you. When Newt and I were trying to figure out where to move all your stuff now that you’re gone, we decided to move all your old clothes to the closet in our apartment and I chose to keep the jewelry box. 

I open it a lot more then I’d ever care to admit. It’s become a sort of ritual for me now, opening it and looking at the different pieces of jewelry before I go to sleep at night.

I miss you. I love you.

Theseus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Leta,

Travers just got a new assistant. I don’t like her all that much. She smokes a lot and always carries a canteen of whiskey, so she smells strongly of alcohol and tobacco. I can never stand being in the same room as her for more than a few minutes.

I guess the point is that my life just keeps moving. And I’m not sure if I want that anymore.

I miss you. I love you.

Theseus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Leta,

The first time I asked to kiss you, you told me you didn’t want to disappoint me because you’d never kissed someone before. You thought you weren’t good enough.

Well, you are. You’re more than enough for me.

I love you. Merlin’s beard, I love you. I still do. I wake up every morning, wanting to curl up against you and hold you, and you’re not there. I cry myself quietly to sleep every night and dream about you. I know you sacrificed yourself to let me live, but I wish I had died with you.

I miss you. I love you.

Theseus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Leta,

Newt is in love Tina now. He denies it, but anyone with eyes can see.

It’s so strange to see Newt grow up like that. Not because I disapprove of Tina. I think she fits him perfectly, and when she isn’t slamming me into a chair, she’s actually quite funny and lovely.

It’s just that I’m scared. I’m scared he’ll forget all about me and just leave me. Which is a stupid fear, because Tina’s just as supportive of me as Newt is. But maybe she’ll leave too.

If only you were here.

I miss you. I love you.

Theseus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Leta,

Not too long ago, I saw Tina crying over Queenie. She misses her, and now she hasn’t got anyone but Newt, Jacob, and me. And though we try our best to make her feel like family to us, you can tell it just isn’t the same for her. 

I’ve been so worried about what I was going through that I was completely blind to the suffering of those around me.

Jacob cries over Queenie in his sleep. Newt is still mourning over Leta, and he has to take a Sleeping Potion to prevent nightmares about her. Tina can’t sleep at all, and I hear her pacing in her bedroom at night. Some afternoons, Newt manages to get her a few hours of sleep by letting her rest her head on his shoulder and curl up against him while he’s sketching creatures on the couch for the next edition of his textbook.

If you were here, you would know just what to say to Tina and Jacob and Newt to make them feel better. I have no idea what to say to them, but I want to help.

I miss you. I love you.

Theseus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Leta,

Your funeral is today. We didn’t have your body, so we have to bury an empty coffin.  
I worked up the courage to approach Jacob and tell him I was sorry about Queenie. He started tearing up, but he just shrugged and said, “We both lost people we loved that day.”

I loved you Leta. I loved you so much it scared me. I still love you. It hurts, but it’s the truth. I’ll never stop.

Tina’s here too. She mourns even though she barely knew you. Newt’s there too, and he’s clutching Tina’s hand so hard his knuckles are turning white. He’s shaking really badly too, like he’s trying to hold back a mental breakdown. He started shaking so hard that Tina had to excuse him and walk him away to catch his breath and calm down.

I feel like having a mental breakdown too, but I’ve already had several.

I miss you. I love you.

Theseus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Leta,

Newt wasn’t here today since he had to go to a book signing, and Tina looked exhausted. I felt like it would be unfair to Newt to let her sleep on me like he does with her, so I let her sleep on the couch and I held her hand. She thanked me when she woke up.

I talked to her for a bit, and I realized that we had a lot more in common than I thought. I’m glad I got to know her.

I miss you. I love you.

Theseus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Leta,

Newt, Tina, Jacob and I were sitting down to have dinner. We ate for a bit, and then Newt went up to get seconds, but when he tried to sit back down, he missed the chair and landed on the ground. Tina choked on her water and started laughing, which set off Jacob, and that set off me. We all just sat there and laughed for a good few minutes.

It feels good to laugh. I guess it made us all feel okay, even for a moment. Even after everything we’ve lost, and everything we’re still going through. 

I wish you were here to laugh with us.

I miss you. I love you.

Theseus


	2. Numengard Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus discovers a miracle at Numengard castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop out your popcorn and enjoy part 2 of I’ll Be Homeward Bound In Time.

“The sooner the prisoners are returned to their families, the better.”

Theseus nodded, turning to follow the newly-freed prisoners out of Numengard castle when Travers stopped him.

“We haven’t checked one of the towers. The North one. Can you do that quickly?”

“It’s highly unlikely anyone’s there, Minister. They would have heard the commotion and started calling,” Theseus said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Travers frowned, then his expression turned sympathetic.

“I know how hard these trips are for you-“

“No. No you don’t.”

Travers sighed.

“You’re right I don’t. But there may be someone up there that needs our help. I trust you more than anyone. I’ll take the prisoners home. You know where to apparate I trust.”  
Travis turned and walked off, leaving Theseus alone in the palace. With a heavy sigh, he turned and headed up the stairs.

It took several minutes to reach the entrance to the North tower. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve, waving it through the air. There was a strong silence enchantment around the tower, designed to prevent any noise from entering. He frowned, fishing the keys the Ministry had stolen from Grindelwald from his pocket. He found the one that fit the door, turned it, and opened the door.

There was a flight of stairs behind the door, pictures scratched on the wall. He looked closely at one of them, and realized with a jolt that is was a sketch of him.

There was a prisoner up there. And they knew who he was.

Wand ready to attack, Theseus climbed up the remaining stairs, eyes searching for the prisoner. “Hello?” he called out.

He reached the top of the stairs, tense, waiting for someone to jump at him.

The cell was small. There was a metal bedside table, some empty plates on the ground. The wall was covered in sketches of him, Newt, Hogwarts, and creatures. A cot was up against the wall, and someone was sitting on it, arms wrapped feebly around herself.

She lifted her head to look at him, brown eyes piercing through mangled brown curls. Both froze.

They stared at each other. Theseus felt his arm lower so that his wand was by his side. His throat was clogged, but he managed to whisper her name.

“Leta?”

Her skin was still the same almond color, but it seemed almost translucent. She was much smaller than she used to be from malnourishment. But her eyes were the same. He would recognize those eyes anywhere.

“Theseus?” she whispered. She got up slowly from her cot, crossing the cell, palm outstretched. She stood right in front of him now, trembling, eyes wide and fixed on his chest.  
She placed her palm on his chest, right over his heart. Her eyes widened after a few moments, then she moved her hand to his neck, pressing her fingers to his fluttering pulse point. Her eyes filled with tears.

“Theseus.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into it. He stood, stunned, for a moment. He hesitantly touched her back with one of his hands.

She was real.

She was alive.

“Leta?!”

His arms were around her fully, hugging her tight to his chest, hands moving over her frantically, trying to take in that she was real. She was here, holding him, nuzzling his neck softly and running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. Her pulse was vital beneath his fingertips, fluttering madly from joy.

She was alive.

He nuzzled her hair, pressing kisses into her wild curls, breathing heavily and shaking. She pulled back, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him down to press a kiss to his mouth. It had been months since he had felt her lips on his, and he reveled in the feeling despite the fact that her lips were chapped and dry.

They broke apart, panting. Leta started to shake violently. Her brown eyes filled with tears. Theseus scooped her into his arms, (which was much easier than he remembered since she had lost so much weight) and carried her to the cot. He sat so that she was on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

“You’re okay, love,” he whispered. “I’ve got you.”

She wrapped her arms around him more firmly, shaking her head.

“You were dead. He told me you were all dead,” she whimpered. He frowned, brushing her hair from her face. 

“Love, we saw you die. Everyone is alive thanks to you.”

Leta’s eyes widened. 

“Newt? Tina? They’re all alive?”

“Yes. They’re at home.”

She smiled now, fully, and he can see traces of his Leta in that smile. He’s crying, tears starting to blur his vision, but Leta simply wipes them away, placing a kiss on his nose.

“You’re alive. I’m alive. We’re okay.”

He nodded, smiling at her through his tears. They stayed like that for a bit, just feeling each other, before Theseus picked her back up and stood to leave.

It was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome!


	3. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Leta’s POV: Her recovery after being taken home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I got it done pretty fast, but don’t trust that all updates will be exactly this way every time. I will try not to take forever though.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The moment Leta arrives at the Ministry, she is sent in for questioning.

They question her for a good hour or so about what happened, but since Leta couldn’t remember much of how she had gotten in the prison, they were unable to find any useful information about Grindelwald through her. They let her go, and she’s quick to rush back into Theseus’s arms.

She’s forced to visit a Healer before she can go home. They tell Theseus that there is not too many signs of bodily harm, but that she is severely malnourished, and will need to follow a meal plan until her body gets used to digesting food again. He promises to bring her back at least once a week, and the Healers give him the week’s meal plan before allowing him to leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leta’s been dreaming about this apartment for a long time.

They had only lived in it together for a few months after they were engaged, but to her, it was more than an apartment. 

It was her first real home.

It was where she had taught Theseus to cook, where she had sat on the couch, book in hand while she waited eagerly for him to arrive home. It was where she had taught herself how to sew a sampler, and played chess with Theseus.

She can feel Theseus’s eyes on her as she walks around, observing her almost nervously. She opens the door to their old bedroom, and smiles at the sight of the messy covers, because Theseus could never be bothered to make the bed.

“It’s just like how I remember,” she said softly. She feels Theseus’s arms come around her from behind, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I hope that’s a good thing. My lack of making the bed used to drive you crazy.”

She laughs softly at this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing feels better than sinking into a bath after several months without a proper one.

Theseus offered her the bathroom for as long as she wanted it to wash up, and she practically leapt at the chance, grabbing one of Theseus’s towels, and thanking him as she rushed to the bathroom.

She scrubs her hair and skin until they’re glowing, and by the time she’s done, the bathtub is caked with dirt and the water had turned a dark murky grey. She dried her hair and body, glanced at the mirror, and for the first time how thin she truly was. 

Her ribs jutted out painfully. Her arms and legs looked like twigs that could break with the smallest amount of force. Her cheeks looked sunken. She knew she was malnourished, but she hadn’t known it was this bad.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. She couldn’t focus on the way she looked. Theseus was waiting for her.

She wrapped a bathrobe around her, feeling for the first time in a long time, almost human. She smelled of fresh soap, and her skin felt softer and cleaner than it had in months.

She walked out of the bathroom to find Theseus sprawled on the couch. He had shed his coat, waistcoat, and tie, leaving him only in a white shirt and slacks. She smiled at him, sneaking past to change into a pair of his pajamas. 

After she had, she gently shook him awake.

“You can’t fall asleep there, love. You’ll get back cramps,” she said gently, helping him up. He smiled sleepily at her, kissing her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

She shrugged. “It’s been a long day. It’s almost 2 in the morning.”

He climbed into the bed, pulling the covers around him and holding his arms out. She hesitated only for a moment before climbing in after him, arranging herself so that she was practically sprawled on top of him, breathing in his scent and feeling the warmth emitting from his clothing.

“I don’t want to fall asleep,” she mumbled.

“Why?”

“I’m scared this is a dream, and I’ll wake up, and you won’t be there.”

There was a moment of silence, then Theseus’s arms went around her.

“I’ll be here. I’ll always be here. Now go to sleep.”

Her eyes felt heavy, so she allowed them to shut, ear on his chest to listen to his steady breathing and heartbeat. She slept for what felt like the first time in months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was when she saw Newt and Tina.

Newt practically sprinted towards her, throwing his arms around her and hugging her. She hugged him back, and she noticed over his shoulder that Tina was smiling at her, eyes shining softly. Tina then turned to talk to Theseus, and her face went serious. They seemed to be talking about something grim, because both of them looked unhappy. Theseus gave Tina a pat on the arm in a gesture of comfort, and Leta noticed a tear going down Tina’s face.

“Merlin’s beard, Leta. I thought you were dead,” Newt murmured. Leta snapped her attention away from Tina and hugged Newt tighter.

“I’m okay,” she said. Newt pulled back just enough to give her a watery smile. 

This was her best friend from Hogwarts, one that she had thought lost for several months. He was here and alive. She pulled him back into the hug, tears running down her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The recovery process was painfully slow.

Leta was only allowed to eat a few bites of food per day. Even then, it felt a bit much for her, and she lays felt like she was going to throw up after the was done with her meals, but Theseus helped her through them.

It was after one especially difficult meal that Leta worked up the courage to ask about Tina.

“Tina looked really upset earlier when she was talking to you. Is everything okay with her?”

Theseus let out a pained sigh. “Tina lost her sister. Queenie joined Grindelwald’s side. She’s been searching for her ever since. She was asking me if I had seen any sign of her when I went searching in Numengard palace.”

Leta’s throat went dry.

“Did you?”

“No. I promised her I’d be looking though.”

Leta took the cue that the conversation was over for now, and remained silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week after she had come home, she discovered the letters in her jewelry box.

She read over each one quietly, and by the time she was done, there was a lump in her throat. 

She was enough for him. She was enough.

It didn’t matter what horrible things she did in the past. Not to him.

He loved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over several weeks, Leta got better. Her sides began to fill out, and her arms and legs became plumper. She could eat more without feeling queasy. For the first time in months, she felt beautiful.

She wears a dress that night at dinner with Theseus, with a pair of t-strap heels and her favorite necklace. She should feel ridiculous, since they’re not leaving the apartment for dinner, but she doesn’t care. And based on the look Theseus gives her when she sits at the table, he doesn’t mind the slightest.

He stops eating for a moment to look at her. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Leta, do you still want to marry me?”

Leta looks up from her food, and studies him for a moment. He’s chewing his lower lip, a nervous habit of his, and he’s tense, waiting for her response.

“Why wouldn’t I?” She jumped when a horrifying idea occurred to her.

“Do you not want to marry me, Theseus?”

“No!” He grabs her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “I want to marry you. More than anything. I’m just worried about you. What you went through, what you’ve had to do to recover... I wouldn’t blame you if you weren’t ready for marriage just yet.”

She frowns. “Theseus, marrying you isn’t a burden.”

“That’s not what I meant. What I’m trying to say is, if you’re not ready or if you want to break off the engagement, I’d understand either way.”

She thinks for a moment before turning to him with a smile.

“What do you think about January of next year?”

Theseus blinked, confused. She laughed.

“To get married, Theseus!”

“Oh!”

He laughed with her for a bit, before thinking it over.

“It’ll give us plenty of time to prepare. Big wedding or small?”

“Small. I don’t like large crowds. Just something simple and classic.”

“Small and classic. I like it. We’ll make it work.”

He cups her face and kisses her deeply. She can feel him smiling into it, and she lets her arms slide around his neck.

It’s good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome!


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Leta have their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is no smut, but towards the end, there is a reference to smut. Nothing too explicit. If you’re not comfortable, make sure you skip the end.

January 5, 1929 is when Leta Lestrange is to be married.

The wedding is incredibly small. It’s in Newt’s case to avoid photographers and journalists coming down to take pictures. They’ve invited Newt, Jacob, and Tina, along with some of Theseus’s closest work friends and their partners, and his parents. They’re leaving for their honeymoon tomorrow, which will be in Australia, out in a small cabin far away from big cities.

Leta’s not good with crowds. She gets anxious around them. She cannot express in words her gratefulness for Theseus’s consideration of this, yet she tries. Theseus dismisses it, saying that he never liked big weddings much anyway.

The day arrives, and Leta is guided by Tina to the dressing room. They’ve grown a sort of friendship between them. Leta started to think of her like a sister, though she never tells Tina this, because she is afraid that Tina might get upset. Though she’s gotten better, it’s obvious that Tina’s still hurting about Queenie. So she keeps those thoughts to herself.

Tina’s in charge of doing her makeup. She powders Leta’s face, applies a bit of blush, adds eyeliner and eyeshadow, and paints a soft, pink color on her lips. She lets Leta’s hair stay down, and pinned a circle of white roses into her hair. She helps Leta into her dress, and Leta gets to look at herself in the mirror for the first time.

The dress is made of white lace. It leaves her arms exposed and part of her upper back. Tina tied a white ribbon around her waist, then helped her put on a pair of white, lace t-strap heels. 

There was a moment of silence. Leta was unable to take her eyes off the mirror. 

Ever since she was a child, she dreamed of marriage. Her father had always told her that she would never find anyone that would willingly marry her. She had believed him, but deep down, she still dreamed of it.

And now she was here. Dressed in white, ready to be wed in little over an hour.

“Don’t you cry on me! It’s a miracle I got the eyeliner right, and as much as I love you, I’ll kill you is you mess it up!”

Leta laughed, trying to hold back her tears. Tina cracked an affectionate smile, clasping Leta’s hand.

“It’s gonna be an emotional day for me,” Leta giggled. Tina nodded. 

“I trust you’ll be the next to wed,” Leta risked. Tina’s head jerked up, and she flushed furiously. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I just mean Newt.”

Tina turned from the mirror, hiding her face from view. Leta turned to face her, eyes alight.

“Don’t deny it. We can all see it. Except Newt of course. He’s clueless.”

Tina smiled softly. “He tends to be about these kinds of things.”

Leta smiled triumphantly. 

“The only way he’ll know is to tell him.”

Tina shook her head with a smile, taking Leta’s hands.

“Today is not about whatever is going on between Newt and me. It’s your wedding day. This is about you and Theseus. I’m not gonna steal your special day.”

“It wouldn’t be stealing it. It would be sharing it.”

Tina thought for a moment, and then nodded. She let go of her hands and held out her arm. Leta linked her arm with Tina’s, smilng shyly. 

“Are you ready?” Tina asked softly. Leta took a shaky breath.

“I think so.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She’s not prepared for the look Theseus gives her when she first walks out.

He looks at her like she’s his everything. As if she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. It’s enough to take her breath away.

When she reaches him, he takes her hand and places a kiss on her forehead.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered. She gave him a shaky smile before glancing around. 

Newt looked positively uncomfortable in his suit. He was messing with the collar of his white shirt. Mrs. Scamander was attempting to stop him, tugging his hand away from his collar. Tina looked absolutely beautiful in her champagne colored dress. She was smiling at Leta.

The minister gestured for everyone to sit. He smiled at both Leta and Theseus before speaking.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Miss Leta Lestrange and Mr. Theseus Samander. Mr. Scamander, can you recite your vows?”

Theseus took a deep breath, turning to Leta.

“I, Theseus Scamander, take you, Leta Lestrange, to be my lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, til death do us part, and hetero I pledge to you my faithfulness.”

He stared straight into her eyes the entire time he spoke, and despite the fact that he had memorized a script, Leta felt that he meant every word.

“Miss Lestrange?”

Leta smiled, blushing lightly, but she didn’t look away from Theseus.

“I, Leta Lestrange, take you, Theseus Scamander, to be my lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, til death do us part, and hetero I pledge to you my faithfulness.”

Theseus smiled at her, reaching for the rings. He slid her ring on her finger, and she slid his ring on his finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Leta reached for him eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled at her excitement before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

Everyone applauded. Leta was giddy when they broke apart, unable to stop giggling.

She was no longer a Lestrange.

She was a Scamander.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reception was perfect.

Leta danced with Theseus, and danced a little with Newt. She drank champagne, talked with Mrs. Scamander, and when it was time to throw her bouquet, Tina was the one who caught it. Leta shot her a smirk, and Tina turned bright red, trying desperately not to look at Newt.

When it was time for cake, Theseus was in charge of cutting it. He handed Leta the first slice, and in a moment of boldness, she smashed it onto his face. He smirked at her, and the next slice ended up being smashed onto her face. Newt had to hold Mrs. Scamander back from slapping Theseus. (“Theseus! That is no way to treat your bride-“)

At the end of the night, Theseus gave her a certain smile that Leta knew meant he had a surprise. He took her arm and apparated away.

They landed in front of a medium-seized white house with blue roofs, a cozy little porch out front and a garden just to the left.

“Theseus, what-“

“It’s our new home.”

Leta sucked in a gasp. “Theseus, how much was this?! I really don’t need-“

“We didn’t need it. We had our apartment, I know. But it’s always been my dream to live in a house with my wife. And I can’t think of anyone I’d rather fulfill that with.”

His arms went around her as he spoke, and he kissed her cheek. She looked over the house again, and she began to tear up. He quietly wiped them away.

“Are you going to show me around, husband?”

He smiled against her cheek.

“Anything for you, love.”

He took her hand, leading her into the house.

The lower floor had a cozy little kitchen, a nice living room with a fireplace and a window that looked out onto the lawn, a library, and a bathroom. She followed him up the stairs to explore the second floor.

There were two guest bedrooms and another bathroom before Theseus finally lead her to their bedroom.

Their bedroom was a soft, blue color, with a wardrobe and a dark blue bed large enough to fit the two of them. The sheets were soft, and the blanket was warm.

It was perfect.

“You like it, I take?”

She laughed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down for a kiss. By the time they broke apart, Leta was shaking. Theseus frowned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“You okay, love?”

“Theseus, I’ve never... I mean, I know the tradition about the night after the wedding but it’s just... I’ve never done that. I-I don’t want to disappoint-“

He shushed her softly, one finger over her lips.

“I know, love. I know, and I don’t mind. We don’t have to do it tonight if you don’t want to. If you do want to, I’ll be gentle. We’ll only go as far as you want to go. Tonight is all up to you.”

Leta took a deep breath to steady herself. 

“I want to try it with you tonight. I trust you.”

He smiled at her softly, and leaned down to kiss her again.

It was the promise of something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, there will be no letters. It will be something... different. (Wink)  
> Comments and feedback are welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!


End file.
